


The First Dance

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Other, Smut, Stream of Consciousness, but its hidden, intoxicated writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: Paul and Emma's first dance with the Hive. It's smut but it's not. I wrote this very very high, so it's more of an experiment than anything else.





	The First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Does anyone else think that Inevitable sounds weirdly flirtatious? So have some weird “artistic” dub-con apotheosis smut. Heads up I wrote this high because I painfully fucked up my hand. So this is the closest I will ever come to stream of consciousness writing.

They dragged her into a room holding onto her wrists They dragged her face up to Theirs her eyes were wet but not blue please please paul no no i don't want this i don't want to no no They smiled and lowered Their mouth down to hers she was making a scream it was easy to seal They mouth over hers and then and then there was no more her there was only Them and there was no more them there was only Them.

 

 

The first dance was always the most special.

.

.

.

moments ago she had been s _ oscaredsoangrysohurt _ but now there was nothing but beautiful music filled her, light warm and bright She looked up at her savior his smile light warm and bright

 

_ Thank us thank him thank the hive _

 

the first message rang through her head a chorus of billions ringing through her She sang out her assent and the dance began He held her arms sliding up to her shoulders taking her close dipping her back and she wrapped her leg around him before they rose back up  to two-step backward and then spin He brought her close adhesion holding onto her neck slipping down the feel rebounded touching and being touching they let out tenor and soprano twin notes as they leaned into their touch feeling the Hive everywhere through everything they spun again closer and closer adhesion to the mouth pushing and pulling notes from Their throat dancing closer and closer the slight seeping between their fingers down their wrists letting go was not an option they could only sway together mouths still sealed over each others tempo increasing the counterpoint of desire and desperation

their dance was echoed all through the Hive feeling it down every appendage the way they were feeling it the rhythm of drums echoing into their bones rocking together interlaced hands and legs and mouths the drumbeat of their hearts beating against each other closer closer closer the music swirling through blood and burgeoning the Apotheosis they could only cleave together singing and sighing moving together entwined in their own tango but their joy their pleasure their desire multiplying through the Hive diving back into them then rising back up into a thundering chorus which broke over them the crescendo slamming them together

the tempo gentled they still could not break Adhedsion they could only sing softer than before the blue of their eyes meeting at last together at last one at last happy within the mind of the Hive their voices reached out to one another becoming a perfect counterpoint a smooth tenor and perfect soprano now a perfect reflection of their physical beings flesh fused at the hand the hip the joints pressure and heat had melted them together back into the Hive like voices fading into a chorus like flesh intermingling like adhesion holding everything together never alone never alone no more one now everything was shared the others helped the dancers back into the choreology now that they were all finally together

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I will likely regret this later.


End file.
